Siempre A Tu Lado
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: {Romance, Drama y Yaoi} [OneShot] En la vida siempre puede haber decepciones, pero siempre estará a tu lado la persona que amas para darte apoyo y estar a contigo. N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.
**Siempre A Tu Lado**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Nueva York.

Él sollozaba sin parar.

Lo único que lo hacía sentirse fuerte era Magnus, su novio en quien podía confiar ciegamente y se preocupaba demasiado por él, a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido su relación.

Sus padres serían los primeros en preocuparse, pero no eran así las cosas ya que con haber recibido la noticia de la muerte de Max (Su hermano menor), todos los integrantes de la familia Lightwood, nadie le preocupaba como se encontraba en los momentos, sentía que lo invadía una oscuridad y no podía salir de ahí era como vivir entre las sombras era bastante horrible estar sin un poco de luz.

Se detuvo enfrente del cementerio donde se estaba la lápida de su hermano en estos segundos no deseaba entrar a ese lugar por donde pasamos todos, aunque hubo algo que lo hizo ingresar al sitio, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans color oscuro, trataba de tranquilizarse un poco, pero era inevitable hacerlo. Camino por varias tumbas hasta encontrarla la miro por unos segundos y un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadió nuevamente « ¿Por qué no lo pudo ayudarlo? ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir tan pronto? Solamente era un niño apenas y tenía una vida por delante.», pensó Alec.

Suspiro.

—Max, nunca espere que esto sucedería. — dijo Alec tratando de no seguir sollozando más. — Lamento mucho no haberte cuidado.

Un silencio hubo, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer al suelo de una manera intensa, «Es mejor que me vaya de aquí», pensó nuevamente Alec. Le dio la última despedida a Max y salió del cementerio. Una vez más se encontraba sin rumbo fijo la razón por lo que salía era para despejar su mente y no seguir pensando más sobre la muerte de su hermano, además las cosas con sus padres no estaban del todo bien tras verlo besarse con Magnus en público, es decir ya estaba cansando de seguir fingiendo ser una persona que no era en realidad.

Se detuvo enfrente de un apartamento ¿Quién lo diría? La segunda en apoyarlo sería Magnus, su novio actualmente y el único que ha tenido, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo de cualquier manera cuando lo necesitaba. Todos los días con aquella sonrisa aun estuviera enojado o triste siempre podía contar con él. Por sus ojos azules escaparon varias lágrimas que no pudo contenerlas al recordar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

A su padre ya no le importaba como se sentía al respecto al saber que su hijo era gay y jamás se iba a casarse con una mujer, su madre actuaba como si nada fuera real y su hermana estaba ahí para apoyarlo en lo que necesitara.

Y entonces todo sucedido otra tragedia en la familia Lightwood.

Alec les hablo a sus padres sobre el noviazgo que tenía con Magnus Bane, lo cual fue un fracaso con su padre se decepciono mucho al saber que su hijo era diferente a los demás y de ser exiliado por La Clave en todo este tiempo jamás se aceptaba este tipo entre los cazadores de sombras.

El joven de cabello negro seguía sollozando no podía creer el rechazo de su padre, él solo deseaba ser feliz con la persona que amaba demasiado en aquel momento y era Magnus su mejor amigo y novio.

Por esas razones también decidió salir de casa para poder estar un tiempo a solas, desde que era un niño notaba algo extraño en él, pero nunca le cogió importancia hasta ahora cuando conoció a Magnus comenzó a interesarle más tras haber recibido aquel beso inesperado.

Miraba fijamente la puerta del apartamento se encontraba indeciso de tocarla para poder hablar con Magnus cogió el suficiente valor para hacerlo toco la puerta de una manera fuerte pudo escuchar la voz de Bane y se abrió posteriormente de cinco segundos, en cuanto lo vio le dio un cálido abrazo Magnus estaba atónito por la reacción de Alec en estos momentos, le recibió el abrazo, sin embargo sabía que estaba algo mal con su chico. Cerró la puerta del apartamento y caminaron hasta el sofá, Magnus miro fijamente a los ojos de Alec.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Magnus en un tono preocupado.

Alec cogió un poco de aire antes de hablar.

—Quería estar a solas. — respondió Alec. — Mis padres están desbastados por la muerte de Max.

Magnus lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Si pudiera revivirlo lo haría, pero no puedo hacer nada contra la muerte. — dijo el brujo en un tono comprensivo.

Alec le dedico una sonrisa dulce, por esas razones lo amaba demasiado ya que podía contar con él moralmente y psicológicamente.

—Gracias por estar conmigo cuando te necesito. — dijo Alec.

Magnus sonrió.

—Puedes contar conmigo. — dijo Magnus mientras pone su mano en el hombro derecho de Alec. — Pero puedo notar que algo más te molesta.

El joven rodo los ojos.

—Mi padre está decepcionado de mí. — comentó Alec tratando de no sollozar.

—Tranquilo, no llores. — dijo Magnus limpiando las lágrimas del rosto de Alec. — En el tiempo que tengo viviendo he aprendido muchas cosas, lo importante aquí es que te sientes bien contigo y seas la persona que eres en realidad.

—Lo hice por una razón. — dijo Alec sollozando. — Fue para estar a tu lado sin tener ningún secreto porque te amo demasiado, eres mi primer amor y me haces sentir unas emociones que jamás tuve.

Magnus se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su Alec puesto que nunca amo alguien como a Alec Lightwood quien es su verdadero amor también lo hacía sentir unas emociones muy fuertes.

Se miraron a ver fijamente a los ojos Magnus pudo notar que los ojos de su Alec lucían como dos lagos azules, ambos fueron inclinando la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron tiernamente, el rostro de Alec ardía de lo sonrojado que estaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos no sabían dónde posicionarse, sin embargo Magnus las encontró y las puso alrededor de su cuello, lo cual aumento esas sensaciones han hermosas que sentían. Lo que se escuchaba en el living eran sus respiraciones mezclándose, sus labios se separaban y nuevamente se unían. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos una vez más, Alec no pudo evitar sonreír en aquel momento al igual que Magnus, Alec pudo ver la mano de Magnus en su entrepierna y vio sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, hubo un eleve sonrojo.

—Te amo Alec Lightwood. Siempre que miro tu sonrisa me hace enamorarme más — susurro Magnus en el oído del joven.

Alec sonrió.

—Te amo Magnus Bane. — dijo Alec.

El caer de un rayo hizo que se iluminara el apartamento había comenzado a llover de una manera brusca.

—Creo que te pasaras la noche conmigo. — comentó Magnus.

Alec asintió.

— ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate calienta? — pregunto Magnus.

—Claro. — contesto Alec.

Magnus fue a la cocina a preparar el chocolate caliente mientras Alec miraba por la ventana como caían las gotas de agua, ahora que lo pensaba iba a comenzar de nuevo en la vida y más cosas le esperaban a lado de Magnus, es increíble la vida nunca espero enamorarse de un brujo.

Varios minutos Magnus regreso con las tazas de chocolate caliente y se sentaron nuevamente en el sofá a charla un rato ya que se había ido la electricidad por la tormenta que había en Nueva York. Alec iba a extrañar a su hermano menor Max, pero debía de continuar con su vida como le dijo Isabelle en esta mañana, Max probablemente haría en su lugar porque la vida sigue y no se puede tener a sufrir por una perdida.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. — dijo Magnus mientras pone su cabeza en el hombro de Alec.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano.

Adiós vida anterior.

El destino puede tener algunas cosas preparadas que nos pueden sorprender, además de que siempre sabrás que tendrás a la persona que amas a tu lado cuando la necesites.


End file.
